


Lovesick- Hotshot x Medix (Rescue Bots Academy)

by Dangergirl64



Series: Medshot [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Lack of recharge, M/M, Overwhelmed, Whirl ships it, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangergirl64/pseuds/Dangergirl64
Summary: Hotshot's processor aches almost every night. He can't recharge properly. All because there's one certain mech that is constantly on his mind: Medix.





	1. Can't Sleep

Hotshot was walking alone through the halls of the Academy. It was late and he knew he should be recharging, but his processor was just constantly racing... and he knew why.

He walked past the entrance to Hero Hall, quickly walking back when he noticed someone- or somebot- was in there, just sitting and staring into nothingness.

Hotshot quickly walked in, spark racing when he recognized the lone bot, "Medix?"

Medix, startled, quickly shot up and faced him, relieved that it was just his friend, "Hotshot! Oh Primus you startled me! What are you doing up??"

Hotshot smirked, "I was about to ask you the same thing", he approached his friend. Medix mirrored his smirk, "well, I asked first."

Hotshot sighed, "fair enough", he sat down with Medix, "I couldn't recharge."

Medix breathed, "same here. My processor just kept running."

Hotshot's optics widened, "same!"

Medix chuckled softly and gave Hotshot a soft smile. Hotshot was thankful that it was dark, otherwise Medix would've been overly concerned about his faceplates suddenly burning up and the blue tint along his cheekplates.

Hotshot's spark was in overdrive. **_Gosh Medix is so hot-_**

"Hotshot?", Hotshot snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Medix who had a questioning look.

"Sorry... can you say that again?", Hotshot said sheepishly.

"Of course", Medix replied, voice going soft, "what's on your mind, Hotshot? Would you like to talk about it?"

Hotshot now desperately hoped an emergency would pop up. Surprisingly, nothing came up.

Hotshot breathed, "I just... can't stop thinking."

"About what?", Medix pressed on.

 ** _About you._ **"About birds", Hotshot said.

Hotshot internally facepalmed.

Medix raised an optic ridge, "birds? You mean like as in how they are able to fly?", Hotshot nodded unsurely. Medix straightened up "well, you see, birds can fly because-"

Hotshot really wasn't listening to Medix's _very_ informative speech.

Hoshot just couldn't stop staring at the red and white medic before him.

"-and that's how birds can singlehandedly defy the natural laws of physics and- Hotshot? Are you okay?"

Hotshot snapped out of his thoughts again, stuttering as he responds, "No! I mean yes! I mean-"

"Wow, my speech must have answered _so_ much for you", Medix responded jokingly.

"Uh... oh! Yeah! Totally. Thanks Medix", Hotshot cleared his throat, "so uh... what's been on your processor?"

Medix visibly blushed and avoided optic contact, "promise you won't laugh?", a nod, "I... have feelings for someone..."

Hotshot's spark almost beated out of his chassis, "me too!"

Actual facepalm.

Medix gave him a surprised look, "who?"

Hotshot didn't think twice, his spark beating at its absolute maximum, "it's y-"

Suddenly the lights flicked on.

"What are you two doing up?! You both should be in recharge!!", Heatwave yelled.

Hotshot and Medix sprang to their pedes and booked it out of there, "got it sir! Sorry sir!!"


	2. Tardy

Chase paused in the middle of his lecture when he noticed that only four recruits were present, "where is Hotshot?"

Whirl spoke up, "he wasn't in his quarters when we-"

Suddenly the door slid open, Hotshot bursted in out of breath from running, "sorry I'm late professor!"

"Class started approximately four minutes and thirty seven seconds ago. I hope you have a good excuse for your tardiness, young mech", Chase said sternly.

"I uh... must've forgotten to set my alarm. It won't happen again sir... I promise", Hotshot said sheepishly.

"Thank you", Chase said, "please take a seat, we have much to cover in our lecture."

As Chase resumed his lecture, Hotshot noticed that the only open seat was right next to Medix. He slowly sat down, spark picking up speed when Medix glanced at him.

After a minute, Medix whispered softly to him, "did you not recharge at all last night?"

"I couldn't", Hotshot admitted, "my processor was aching."

"Were you still stuck on that thing about birds?", Medix whispered, "do you require more information?"

Hoist elbowed Medix before Hotshot could answer, grabbing both of their attention, "Chase just asked you a question Medix."

"Oh!", Medix blushed in embarrassment, "my apologies Professor Chase... Could you repeat the question?"

"Would you care to share with the rest of us about what you and Hotshot were discussing?", Chase questioned.

Medix didn't hesitate, "I was concerned about the current state of Hotshot. He looks exhausted and as this team's medic, I feel that it is my responsibility to make sure that everyone is in good health."

Hotshot's spark skipped a beat

**_He's concerned about me._ **

Chase looked at Hotshot and internally confirmed his exhausted state, "understood. Thank you for sharing Medix. Hotshot, please get proper recharge tonight. Rescuers must be well rested and prepared for any type of emergency."

"Got it", Hotshot answered, relieved to have skated by another lecture.

"Now if we can continue-", Chase went back to his own lecture.

Hotshot passed a note to Medix when Chase turned away.

 _'Sorry for getting you in trouble',_ Medix read on the note. He immediately hid the note when Chase turned around to ask more questions. Medix quickly wrote down his response when Chase turned around again.

Hotshot read the note when Medix gave it back, _'how did you find a pen and_ _some_ _paper this size??'_

Hotshot bursted out laughing.

Chase immediately gave him detention for after class.


	3. After Detention

With an hour of detention finally over, Hotshot was ready to just get the heck out of there.

He wasn't ready to see someone waiting for him just outside the door.

"I'm sorry Hotshot", Medix said shamefully, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble..."

After his mini spark attack, Hotshot composed himself, "don't sweat it Medix. Besides, I started it. Plus, I got a good laugh out of it."

Medix smiled, "thank you Hotshot."

Hotshot's spark raced again, cheekplates showing a tint of blue.

Medix noticed immediately, "Hotshot?? Are you feeling alright??"

Hotshot blushed more when Medix felt his faceplates. "You're burning up! Let's get you to the medical bay", Medix said, trying to pull Hotshot along with him.

Hotshot snapped back to reality, "wait I'm fine!! I'm not sick!!"

Medix raised an optic ridge at him, "then why were you so hot?"

"I dunno, maybe I'm just that good looking", Hotshot teased.

Medix didn't understand the joke.

Hotshot spoke up, "hot. Like, " _wow_ _he's_ _really hot"_ kind of hot."

"Oh! Now I understand!", Medix chuckled.

Hotshot rolled his optics playfully, "so anyway, did you just come here to apologize? Or is there something else?"

Medix blushed slightly, "there is... the rest of the team is off doing their own things, and if you're not planning on doing anything... I was wondering if you would like to help me out in the lab?"

"I'd love to!- I mean, sure!", Hotshot said immediately.

"Excellent!", Medix said excitedly, "shall we head there now?"

Hotshot smiled, "lead the way!"


	4. In the Lab

"I mean... he always tries to deny it, but Heatwave totally acts like he's our dad", Hotshot gossiped.

"Oh thank Primus!", Medix blurted out as he held a feather in his servo, "I thought I was the only one who noticed!"

They giggled.

Hotshot spoke up, "so... what are you about to do with that feather?"

"I'm glad you asked! Studies show that bots with doorwings have a sensitive area in between them. I wanted to experiment with this knowledge and see if this applies to bots with wheels instead of doors on their backs", Medix said with confidence.

Hotshot was puzzled, "uh... Medix? My wheels have tanks between them..."

"Correct", Medix replied.

"And your wheels are positioned like doorwings...", Hotshot added.

"Again, correct", Medix responded.

Hotshot was still confused until he finally understood, "oh you want _me_ to take the feather!"

Medix held up the feather, "well duh."

Hotshot sheepishly took the feather and hesitated when Medix turned around, "um..."

"Is something wrong?", Medix asked his friend.

"How should I...? Um...", Hotshot couldn't finish.

Medix caught on, "just go in between the- OH!"

Slightly startled, Hotshot jumped back, "I barely touched you!"

Medix was blushing heavily from the ticklish sensation, "experiment successful! Thank you Hotshot!"

"But I barely-"

"And that's all I needed to know!", Medix said while trying to take the feather back, "now if you'll just-"

"Medix?", Hotshot kept the feather away, "did that... tickle?"

Medix blushed more, "n-no!! It was just... unexpected!"  
He tried to go for the feather again, getting frustrated when Hotshot wouldn't give it back.

"Hotshot!!"

"I still have an experiment of my own!", Hotshot said with a devious look.

Medix backed up, "I know that look... you're up to something!"

Hotshot got closer as he held up the feather, "I'm curious... so for my experiment, I want to see how hard I can make you laugh!!"

"WAIT-!", Medix shrieked when Hotshot tackled him down, erupting into laughter when Hotshot tickled him between his wheels with the feather. "H-Hotshot!!", Medix said between laughs, "s-stop!! T-That really t-tickles!!!"

Hotshot smirked, clearly enjoying this, "I still think I can make you laugh harder."

Medix kept laughing, "I can't breathe!"

Hotshot almost gave in, "what's the magic word?"

Medix was on the verge of passing out, "p-please!!"

Hotshot stopped, stifling a laugh when Medix groaned, "well that was successful."

Medix sighed, "glad I could help, but next time-", Medix turned to face Hotshot, blushing profusely when he noticed that Hotshot was straddling him, "um..."

Hotshot felt his spark stop right on the spot, he blushed much more than before, "uh..."

"Well I came in at a bad time..."

Hotshot and Medix's optics widened in horror, looking over to see Blades standing at the doorway.

"It's not what it looks like!!!", they both shrieked.

"Perhaps I should come back later", Blades said as he turned to leave, "you two seem quite busy in here."

Hotshot and Medix quickly got off of each other while shrieking.

Blades couldn't hold back his laughter.


	5. Between Us

Hotshot sat in his quarters, embarrassed about his mistake from this morning's simulation. He tried to blame it on his lack of recharge...

But that was far from the truth.

Hotshot hugged his knees as he sat on his berth, blushing in shame as he replayed everything from the simulation.

There was a knock, "Hotshot? Are you in there?"

_**Whirl** _

"Can I come in?", she asked.

_**No.**_ "Yeah sure", Hotshot answered.

Whirl came in as the door shut behind her and looked over at Hotshot on the berth, "if it helps... it could've been much worse..?"

"No, Whirl, that _didn't_ help", Hotshot groaned as he buried his helm between his knees.

Whirl sat beside him, "mistakes still happen Hotshot, but you seemed really distracted... what's on your mind?"

Hotshot went with his same excuse, "I didn't recharge well last night..."

Whirl wasn't convinced, "I can see that. So what's really keeping you up?"

"I just... have a lot on my processor", Hotshot replied.

"Like what?", Whirl pressed on.

"Why should I tell you?", Hotshot challenged.

"Because we're a team and I would like to help you. Rescues can be much more dangerous if you're not focused", Whirl answered.

Hotshot blushed deeply, "okay you make a good point... I have feelings for someone."

Whirl gasped, "really?! Who?? Is it someone I know?? Is it someone I don't know??? Is it someone on the team?!"

Hotshot's blush visibly deepened.

Whirl gasped and got all giddy, "it is!!!"

Hotshot covered her mouth, "shhh!! Keep it down!"

"Sorry", Whirl muffled. Hotshot removed his servo so she can speak freely, "so who is it??"

"Well, it's not you."

"Oh thank Primus."

"Wait what."

"Nothing!", Whirl said with a smile, continuing on, "so it's not me, it's someone on the team, you get distracted by them, and you can't stop thinking about them."

Hotshot avoided optic contact as he nodded.

Whirl went quiet. Hotshot could tell that she was deep in thought.

"Medix", Whirl finally said, "Medix is the one you like."

Hotshot covered his blushy face, "how did you know?"

Whirl giggled, "you always blush when he's around you, you always get distracted by him when you two work together, and you also got distracted by him in today's simulation! Heatwave saw how badly you were blushing and he thought you were getting sick!"

Hotshot layed down on his berth in the fetal position, "oh Primus... does Medix know?"

"I don't think so", Whirl giggled at Hotshot's sigh of relief, "what do you like about him?" 

Hotshot sat up quickly and grabbed her shoulders, "I'll tell you, only if you promise to keep this between us."

"Like a secret?"

"Yes."

"I promise."

"Good", Hotshot took a deep breath, "he's smart, thoughtful, funny, determined, kind, courageous, caring, really attractive, and -don't laugh- he's beautiful."

Whirl was stunned, "Hotshot it sounds like you don't like him... you _love_ him."

Hotshot chuckled softly as he blushed more, "I guess so."

Whirl squealed, "this is so exciting!! I'll totally be your wing girl if you need it!"

"My _who_ now?"

"Um... nevermind", Whirl quickly went back to the subject, "so this remains between us, right?"

"Please", Hotshot answered, "just only between us."

"Got it."

They sat in silence for a brief moment, Hotshot finally speaking up.

"Do you know if he likes me back?"

"I don't know", Whirl responded, "but if he does, he's hiding it really well. Better to just figure it out instead of asking."

"You're right. Thanks Whirl. Don't forget that this only stays between us. Got it?"

"Totally. Your secret is safe with me", she said with a smile.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

What they didn't know was that a certain young medical bot was just outside the door, stunned and blushing profusely from that whole conversation he just overheard.


	6. Overwhelmed

Medix bursted through the entrance to Hero Hall, "I'm here!!"

"You're late", Boulder responded, getting concerned as he took in the state of the young medic, "did you recharge at all last night? You look exhausted."

Medix breathed hard, quickly coming up with an excuse, "I had to run here."

"Hmm... alright. Shall I continue with today's plans?", Boulder asked. "Yes sir!", responded the recruits.

As Boulder resumed explaining today's plans, Medix had to stop himself from asking Hotshot, the bot who was closest to him, about what he missed.

He feared he might make a fool of himself and stutter.

Hotshot looked over at Medix and saw that he was acting really nervous, "hey are you okay Medix?"

Medix's spark froze as he blushed deeply, noticing that _that_ only made Hotshot more concerned.

"I-I'm f-fine...", Medix eventually stuttered.

Hotshot wasn't convinced, "are you sure? You seem really nervous about something."

"I-I assure y-you... I-I'm f-fine", Medix composed himself enough to speak normally, "um... what did I miss..?"

"Oh!", Hotshot began, "we're being tested on our abilities and demonstrating our skills!"

"Wait that was today?!?", Medix exclaimed.

Their attention was immediately brought to Boulder when he cleared his throat, "Medix? Are you ready for your test?"

Medix was shocked, "you want _me_ to go first??"

"Yes", Boulder responded.

Medix certainly wasn't ready. His nervousness skyrocketed on the spot.

It definitely didn't help when Hotshot placed a servo on his shoulder.

"You've got this Medix! I believe in you. -I mean _**we**_ believe in you!", Hotshot smiled a goofy smile with a slight blush.

Medix instantly caught the blush and the stutter.

He couldn't help but blush more.

"T-Thanks Hotshot."

Boulder immediately set up the simulation once Medix stepped out onto the floor. Before him was a simulation of a wrong-way collision.

_And it was not a pretty sight._

Boulder spoke up, "here's the situation: this is the result of a wrong-way collision. The drivers of both vehicles are critically injured. Your task is to get the drivers safely out of their vehicles, assess their injuries, and get them into the ambulance. However, you must be quick. One of the drivers has lost a lot of blood and continues to lose more by the minute. Also, one of the cars has a small fire under the hood. Good luck. Your time starts now."

With a press of a button, the simulation flared to life.

Medix really hoped this was a nightmare.  
After a slight reality check, he wanted to scream.

"Come on Medix!", Wedge yelled.  
"You can do it!!", Whirl cheered.  
"You've got this!", Hoist added.  
"We believe in you!", Hotshot repeated.

As much as Medix appreciates his team's support, their cheers along with the sounds of the sirens and the endless racing of his processor was just too much for him.

He broke down crying.

Boulder immediately ended the simulation. Medix fell to his knees, sobbing into his servos. His team instantly sprinted over to him, all of them constantly asking him if he was okay.

That only made Medix sob more. Boulder was quick to act as he approached, "Recruits, step away. Let me talk to him."

The recruits hesitantly stepped away, staying nearby as Boulder spoke softly to Medix.

"Calm down Medix...", Boulder said calmly, "you seem overwhelmed. How about we let someone else go so that you can be better prepared?"

The recruits smiled at their friend.

Medix felt beyond ashamed, his tears falling more frequently as he yells, "No! I shouldn't let my emotions get in the way of a rescue!! I'm such a failure!"

His team instantly disagreed and Boulder was doing his best to assure him that it was okay and that he needed to calm down, but Medix didn't want to hear it.

Without warning, Medix got up and ran out of the room, crying as he kept running.

As everyone called after him, Hotshot took action and ran after Medix.

"Hotshot! Come back!", Boulder yelled.

To no avail, Hotshot kept running.


	7. Letting it Out

"Medix!", Hotshot yelled out, "Medix where are you??"

Hotshot checked in the medical bay, "Medix? You in here??"

Hotshot went quiet when he heard muffled crying from the medical supply closet. He calmly walked over and opened the door. Hotshot's spark shattered when he took in the broken state of the young medic, "Medix?"

"Please...", Medix said between cries, "don't look at me..."

"Okay", Hotshot said as he covered his optics, "I can't see you now. Can I join you?"

Medix wiped away some tears as he let out a small chuckle, "sure Hotshot."

Hotshot purposefully tripped over his own pede and fell into the closet, some gauze falling onto his helm.

Medix stifled a laugh as he helped his friend up into a sitting position, "are you alright?"

"I am now!", Hotshot smiled with his optics still being covered, "thanks to you."

Medix giggled, "I'm just doing my job."

"Yeah I know. Saving my aft is basically a full-time job."

Medix laughed.

Hotshot kept going, "and on top of that, you're saving others' lives. A true rescuer indeed!"

Medix sighed, "did you only come here to give me compliments?"

"That, and-", Hotshot uncovered his optics, "to also talk to you."

"Talk to me?", Medix questioned, "tell me how badly I messed up? How Professor Boulder should fail me right on the spot??"

"No", Hotshot scooted closer to Medix, "I want to talk _about_ you. You haven't been acting like yourself for the past few days. You're usually so well put together and organized. Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?? Talk to me Medix... I'm worried about you."

Tears fell once more as Medix's spark fluttered, "y-you're worried about me...?"

Hotshot didn't hesitate, "YES! I can see that you're stressed! Please just tell me what's going on!!"

Medix bursted into tears, "there's just so much on my processor! I can't recharge! I can't focus!! It got even worse when I overheard the bot I have feelings for confessed to Whirl about his love for me!"

Medix immediately slapped a servo over his mouth as his optics widened in pure horror.

Hotshot was _stunned_ , his mouth agape as he remained frozen.

Medix finally spoke up, "Hotshot I-"

"It was me...", Hotshot said in awe.

"Huh?"

Hotshot gently grabbed Medix's shoulders, tears falling down his faceplate, "it was me!! After all this time I thought you had feelings for another bot. _I'm_ that bot! I'm the bot you have feelings for!!"

Medix freaked out at Hotshot's tears, "Hotshot you're crying!"

"I am!!", Hotshot cheered, "I'm crying because I'm happy!!! I couldn't recharge because I kept thinking that you liked someone else on the team! I would've totally supported you anyway, but Primus I'm so happy it's me!!"

Tears fell as Medix smiled up at Hotshot, "really?"

Hotshot cupped Medix's cheekplates with both servos, his optics full of love, "do I have to say it in cybertronian?? Yes I'm happy it's me Medix! I really like you!! Heck, you overheard me confessing everything that I adore about you!! I'll confess it again right here and right now if you still don't believe me!"

Medix giggled, smiling widely as Hotshot wiped a tear away from his faceplate, "you have no idea how happy you just made me."

Hotshot smiled sweetly, "as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Medix blushed really hard.

Hotshot, still holding Medix's cheekplates, spoke up, "can I do something crazy?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?", Medix teased.

"Hmm...", Hotshot thought, "let's find out."

_Hotshot then pulled Medix in for a kiss._

Medix has never blushed this hard in his life. At first, the kiss caught him off guard and he almost pulled away... but once he understood what happened, he immediately accepted it.

Both of their sparks went into maximum overdrive. As their kiss deepened, Hotshot's servos moved down to Medix's hips, pulling him in closer.

Medix, unfazed, smiles into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Hotshot's neck.

They eventually had to let go of the kiss to breathe. As they panted, they kept their arms around each other.

When they regained normal breathing, they rested their forehelms against each other, smiling widely as they stare into each other's optics lovingly.

Medix was the first to start laughing. Hotshot wanted to hear that laugh forever, but he caved in and started laughing too.

Medix composed himself after laughing for a good while, smiling as Hotshot giggles, "well... that question was definitely answered! That _was_ crazy!!"

Hotshot giggled more, " _good_ crazy or _bad_ crazy?"

Medix giggled as well, "what do you think?? The _good_ crazy you big dork!"

Hotshot rested his forehelm against Medix's once again, "hey now, we both know that you're a much bigger dork!"

Hotshot shrieked in laughter as Medix attacked him with another round of kisses.


	8. Test Results

Medix was snuggled in Hotshot's arms as they lounged on the couch in the break room. They were watching some sort of romantic comedy that Cody forgot to return a month ago.

Wedge walked in, groaning when he glanced over at the two mechs cuddling, "you two haven't even dated for a full week yet! It's ironic that you're both watching a romantic comedy because this right here-", Wedge gestured to them cuddling, "is just ridiculous."

Hotshot snapped back real quick, "you're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend."

"That's not-"

"And if you do get one", Hotshot continued, "just remember that I have the best one there is so you'll just have to settle with the second best!"

"Ohhh! Hotshot!!", Medix immediately started kissing him.

Wedge swore that he could see his own brain from how hard he rolled his optics.

Just then, and to Wedge's relief, they all turned their attention to Whirl and Hoist who just bursted through the doorway.

"Professor Boulder just gave us our scores from our test last week!", Whirl squealed.

The recruits gathered together on the couch, anxiously waiting for Hoist to read off their scores on the datapad.

"Wedge", Hoist read the score, "you got a 95%."

"BOOYAH!", Wedge pumped his fist in the air.

"Whirl", Hoist continued, "you got a 90%."

"Whoa! That's better than I thought!!", Whirl cheered.

"Oh hey!", Hoist read his score, "I got a 90% too!"

They gave each other a hi-four.

Medix started getting really nervous about his own score. Hotshot noticed his nervousness almost immediately as he wraps an arm around him.

"Hey don't be nervous babe", Hotshot said softly, "I thought you did an awesome job on the test!"

"But what if I didn't??", Medix replied, "what if I missed something?? Also, Professor Boulder would definitely take points off for re-doing the test!"

Hotshot wanted to say something to help his boyfriend, but they both turned their attention to Hoist.

"Hotshot", Hoist read on, "you got a 92%."

"Oh snap! I thought I got an 80! Sweet!!", Hotshot grinned.

Medix gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations Hotshot. I knew you could do it."

Hotshot kissed him sweetly, "thanks babe!"

"Medix?", Hoist spoke up.

Medix and Hotshot turned their attention back to Hoist.

"You ready for your score?", Hoist continued.

Medix hesitated, but after Hotshot held his servo and gave him a reassuring smile, Medix finally found his voice.

"Affirmative."

Hoist nodded as he scrolled down on the datapad.

Medix found himself squeezing Hotshot's servo pretty tightly due to all the nervousness. He relaxed slightly when Hotshot gave his servo a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh here it is!", Hoist said as he read Medix's score.

Medix got scared real quick, "wait don't tell me! I don't want to know!!"

Hoist looked up, "trust me Medix... you'll want to know."

Medix composed himself, "very well... how bad is it?"

Hoist smiled, "you got a 100%."

"Wait what?", Medix let it sink in, "WAIT WHAT?!"

Hoist showed him the datapad.

Medix saw it in bold. It was true, Medix made a perfect score.

Medix cried tears of joy as his team cheered for him. He started laughing when Hotshot tacklehugged him into the couch.

Hotshot was so gosh darn proud of his boyfriend, "see?! I told you that you did an awesome job!! I'm so proud of you babe!!!"

Medix kissed Hotshot sweetly, "thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you."

Hotshot looked over at the rest of the team, "heads up guys, you might want to cover your optics."

Wedge immediately left.  
Hoist half-shielded his optics, half-looked at the datapad.  
Whirl didn't mind.

Hotshot gently pushed Medix into the couch as they kissed each other sweetly, the kiss progressively getting deeper.

Then, just like that, the moment was ruined when Blades just waltzes in, "alright recruits! Are you all ready for- oh wow. The last time I've seen that much glossa was when Heatwave and I made out in his office."

Hotshot immediately yeeted a pillow at Blades as he shrieks out laughing and runs away.

"Mood ruiner!", Hotshot yelled at him.

Blades poked his head back in, "hey if I were to give any advice... safe sex is important!"

"BLADES!!", Hotshot and Medix shrieked as Blades booked it out of there.

Hoist and Whirl were just dying of laughter.

Hotshot, now 100% done with life, layed down on his boyfriend and buried his face into his chassis.

Medix chuckled as he pet his boyfriend's head, "hey Hotshot?"

Hotshot looked up at him, "yeah babe?"

"I know this may be way too early to say this to you... but I-"

"Just say it, if that's what you really want."

Medix smiled, "very well... I love you Hotshot."

Hotshot immediately kissed him and then held him close so they could snuggle, "I love you too, Medix."


End file.
